


Admit it: Dean Winchester is a Trekkie

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Watches Star Trek into Darkness, Dean Winchester closet nerd, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sam Ships It, Spock/Kirk - Freeform, slight crack, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Dean cries at Star Trek, and Sam points out certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit it: Dean Winchester is a Trekkie

**Author's Note:**

> Either I’m A. messing around with timelines a bit, which is totally forgivable as the show’s timeline has been put through a blender on numerous occasions, or B. Charlie is just that badass of a hacker that she can procure an early copy of a movie to cheer up her semi-brother. Whichever.
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place somewhere roughly after the events of Pac-Man Fever and before The Great Escapist.

“Oh my god, Dean, are you okay?” Sam says, looking up at a sniffling noise from the other side of the table, and seeing his brother surreptitiously wiping an eye.

 

“Huh? What? No. I’m totally fine.” Dean mutters, pulling out a headphone and tapping a key.

 

“Is this about…” Sam trails off, trying to figure out the best way to phrase ‘ _are you crying because the angel that you have extremely strong and potentially romantic feelings for beat the crap out of you and left without and your brother is probably dying, and the King of Hell..._ ’ Yeah. Not phrasing it that way would probably be a good start. 

 

God, he's _tired_ , and luckily, Dean interrupts his train of thought before it gets further derailed.

“Just, uh… Watching a movie. Charlie sent me a pirated copy of something. I just, um… Sneezed. It’s super dusty. _Shut up, Sam_.” Dean has his best ‘nothing to see here, nothing to see.' face, which convinces Sam of exactly nothing.

 

Sam forces a nod, and pretends to go back to his book, before leaping up and toppling forward. Dean yelps, and tries to pull his laptop away.

 

Okay. Maybe that wasn’t the best plan, given his condition and the fact that he is now lying prone on the floor. And he just banged his head, and feels like he's about to throw up. Or pass out. Ideally, both. However, Sam did manage to catch a glimpse of the screen. It wasn’t much, but with the combination of terrible lens flare and a hand pressed against glass in a _very_ particular finger arrangement…

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean yells, slamming the lid of his laptop. His stares at Sam, who is lying on the floor, laughing weakly.

 

“You’re watching the new Star Trek movie. Oh god, you nerd. _You’re crying at Star Trek.”_ Sam has to stop his laughing to cough a bit, but it’s worth it. Almost. More blood. Crap.

 

Dean grimaces, but he helps his brother up from the floor, muttering, “Shut up, bitch. It’s a good movie.”

 

“Jerk.” Sam wheezes, stumbling despite Dean’s firm grip on him. “You are such a nerd. And you so totally have a type. _Spock made you cry._ ” 

 

Dean just shakes his head, pulling his brother away from the table and towards the bedrooms. _“Type?_ Dude, you’re friggin delirious. Shut up and go to bed.”

 

Sam is still snorting when Dean drops him on the bed, fully clothed, and pulls the blanket over him. “Hey Dean?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean says, stepping away, his cheeks still slightly flush with embarrassment. 

 

“I know you miss him, okay? He’ll come back.”

 

Dean freezes, his hand on the door knob. “You don’t know that.”

 

Sam is falling asleep now, close to passing out, but he manages to mumble a few last sentences. 

 

“Course I do. He’s like… Your Spock.”

 

“Go to sleep, Sammy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques, reviews, and assorted sundry things, are all very welcome.


End file.
